Fates Charms':Stage 1
by Rotarian13
Summary: Kyoko tries her best to get over the one man she believed she loved, Keisuke Takahashi. Keisuke also struggles with his decision to stop seeing her. He isn't the only one after Kyoko though. When someone in the background decides to stand in the light, will fate intervene this time around? Disclaimer I do not own initial d. All OC belong to the author Shuichi Shigeno.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He's rich and can have any girl he wants; I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up."

"You and I are never going to work. I like you and I think you're a really beautiful girl, but I can't have a girlfriend right now. I'm sorry."

Kyoko's heart nearly stopped beating. She woke up in shock trying to catch her breath as she wiped away the sweat that drenched her forehead.

Her table clock read '5:00 a.m'

Kyoko sighed and on her jogging clothes.

The morning was brisk; the sun had barely raised over the Northern Saitama mountains.

Kyoko drifted the uphill with ease. Since her last race on this pass she hadn't been able to drive so easily. Sleep had not been any comfort because she seemed to have the same dream every night.

She reached the top of the pass and parked her FD. As soon as she was stretched, Kyoko began jogging down the mountain.

Jogging down the mountain in the morning was one of the routine activities that Kyoko did to keep herself from thinking so much.

Her summer days usually consisted of jogging, work, the beach, drifting, and her friends.

Jogging was the most peaceful. There were hardly any sounds except the birds, rustling animals, and the jingling that her charm bracelet did when she ran.

Her bracelet always reminded Kyoko of her parents; her father most of all.

After reaching the bottom of the mountain Kyoko continued back up to her car. Seeing the road in front of her suddenly triggered a memory. The memory of him chasing her black FD.

The painful memory distracted Kyoko from the road she was running on and she tripped over a large bump and fell to her knees.

"Ouch!" she yelled. She got up and dusted herself off in frustration.

When Kyoko finally reached her car she was positively irritated with herself. She seemed to tackle the downhill almost as well as the uphill.

Still feeling emotional, Kyoko immediately jumped into the shower to help clear her head of anymore memories of him.

"Hey Keisuke get up it's nearly noon."

"Alright, alright" said a very groggy Keisuke.

Keisuke's usually spiky blonde hair was flattened in random patches; he simply looked a mess.

"Go have a shower and go do today. I have an important exam right now so Project D's meeting is going to be tomorrow instead."

Ryosuke left the room and Keisuke thought to himself 'so bossy'. But he knew his brother was right as usual. He needed to get out.

Since he last saw Kyoko he couldn't help but second guess his decision. When he was home she constantly consumed his thoughts. The sound of her crying echoed perfectly in his mind.

After a quick shower Keisuke grabbed his keys with a destination in mind.

"Thank you for your business sir"

Kyoko waved the customer off. He was her last until after her break.

"Hey Kyoko did you see that yellow FD pass by earlier?"

Her hands might have gone cold if she hadn't been washing them with warm water. Kyoko could feel her heart pumping abnormally fast. Her co worker described the car in great detail, including the Gunma plates.

"It was on fine looking FD…" he would have went on if it hadn't been for Kyoko. She seemed to go pale.

"Kyoko are you alright?"

"Yeah… I think I just need to get a drink and take my break"

Kyoko went to the convenient store next to the shop she worked at and bought herself a drink. Her head was spinning out of control. There was no doubt in her mind that was him, but why he was in Saitama was the real question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doing the uphill in Saitama brought back a lot of memories. He nearly lost to Kyoko on this road. This road was so bumpy and uneven he couldn't get any rhythm.

Then Keisuke noticed his boost gauge. The psi was oddly low. He pulled over and parked next to the guard rail.

Keisuke cursed under his breath and opened the hood to let it cool.

As he leaned against his FD, he couldn't help but think this was a stupid idea. Why should he expect her to be here? It wasn't like she would be happy to see him.

Trying to shake off the negativity, Keisuke took a flash light and began checking the engine. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Ah crap" Keisuke complained.

He dropped his flash light which rolled under the car.

When he reached the flash light he felt something next to it. Observing it in his hand; it seemed to be a charm bracelet. There were four different charms: the Japanese rising sun, a soccer ball, scroll, and a miniature FD.

"An FD?" he practically gasped.

Keisuke couldn't really think straight as he drove down the mountain. He parked in front of a convenient store to get a drink, but only a few parking stalls down was a black FD and its owner.

They both seemed to give each other eye contact, but they both looked away. Keisuke rushed in the store to buy a drink and couldn't help but be nervous. His feet seemed to carry him toward Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko"

She wouldn't make any eye contact with him.

"Hi… Keisuke"

"So how are you?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm fine… just on my break for work."

"I see…" Keisuke was clutching the bracelet in his pocket not sure if he should ask her about it.

"Well I should get back to work. Bye."

Kyoko rushed back into the shop and Keisuke couldn't help stare after her. She still looked cute, even in her work clothes.

Seeing as their conversation was over, Keisuke stepped into his car and went straight home. He parked in his usual spot beneath Ryosuke's balcony. He sat in his car for a long minute and pulled out the bracelet from his pocket.

It seemed to be in decent condition except the clasp was broken.

"Keisuke are you in there?"

Keisuke was startled by the sound of his brother's voice coming from the balcony.

"Yeah what's up bro?" he said as he got out of his car.

Ryosuke gave him a simple hand gesture to come upstairs; probably to talk about their meeting tomorrow. Keisuke went up to his brother's room and took his usual spot on his brother's bed.

"Tomorrow will be our meeting at 5 in the garage."

Keisuke nodded to his brother and stood up to leave when Ryosuke stopped him.

"Where did you go today Keisuke?"

'Great, he suspects something' Keisuke thought.

"Just went to Saitama, that's all."

"Ah okay then" was all Ryosuke said and he turned himself to his computer screen.

Keisuke lay across his bed still thinking about Kyoko and the bracelet that rested in his pocket.

"Hey Kyoko you can go ahead and clock out. I'll finish closing."

"Sure. Thank you." Kyoko waved her co worker goodbye.

She drove home mindlessly only thinking of Keisuke. Kyoko stopped at a red light only 3 blocks from her apartment. After it turned green, she drove through normally but she noticed a pair of headlights getting closer to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"4:30 already" Keisuke said as he left the jewelry shop. He headed home to be on time for their meeting.

He still was questioning himself about what to do about Kyoko and whether he'd keep her bracelet. Almost a keep sake.

Keisuke had to clear his mind for the meeting. In his garage he took a chair next to Takumi and listened to his brother speak of their next opponents and the course.

Once the meeting was over he figured he'd have a chat with Takumi.

"You do anything today dude?" he asked his teammate.

"I had an early shift at work today and I met up with Waturu for some coffee."

"The one with the supercharged Levin?"

"Yeah he was just nearby so he called. Oh yeah, he told me that girl with the FD got into some accident last night."

It was uncanny how Takumi could talk about this with such nonchalance.

"Kyoko?! What happened is she alright?"

Keisuke might have choked Takumi for more details but he tried to remain calm.

"He said some guy t-boned her car running a red light. I think Waturu said she a little banged up. If she hadn't ripped the emergency break and counter steered she probably would have slammed into a poll."

Keisuke's heart was beating so fast you'd think it might have exploded from his chest.

"Did Waturu say where she was taken?"

As unobservant as Takumi was, he was finally catching on to Keisuke's anxiety.

"I think he said she was taken to the Saitama General Hospital."

"Alright I'm going. Thanks Takumi."

Keisuke didn't even bother to tell the rest of the team where he was going in such a hurry.

'Please be alright' was all Keisuke could think as he took the motorway and finally reached the exit for the hospital.

When he arrived in the lobby the women at the front desk assisted him giving direction to the third floor room where Kyoko stayed. He practically jogged from the elevator, stopping right in front of her room.

Keisuke knocked gently on the door but there was nothing. He let himself in where Kyoko appeared to be asleep. He crept slowly to the side of her bed. Her head was bandaged up, a dark bruise across her cheek bone, and her right arm had large bandages placed upon some cuts.

Seeing as no one was going to disturb the sleeping patient, Keisuke thought he'd have a look at her medical chart. Although he was not as medical savy as the rest of his family he knew enough to be able to read a chart.

The chart read 'minor body cuts and bruises, minor concussion, 2 stitches on the scalp.'

When Keisuke put the chart down, he noticed Kyoko's head start to move as she slowly opened her eyes.

Keisuke felt like running but he was as immobile as a statue.

"Keisuke…?"

The heart monitor hooked to Kyoko seemed to be accelerating.

"Woah, woah calm down do you want a heart attack?"

Keisuke put a comforting hand on Kyoko's uninjured arm and Kyoko's heart rate seemed to slow down.

"I…I think I remembered what happened. I was almost home and I remember feeling the crash with everything spinning. I tried to keep from crashing into a poll. After that I don't remember, except waking up in the hospital this morning."

"I barely heard an hour ago you were in the hospital, so here I am."

Keisuke could hear the worry in his own voice.

"You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes when you think everything's over… well they're wrong. You only see the things you love."

Kyoko looked at Keisuke briefly but then down at her hands.

"Keisuke, why were you in Saitama yesterday and why are you here now? A month ago you made it very clear that we wouldn't see each other on any level."

Keisuke wasn't positive how to answer her question when he couldn't answer it for himself.

"When I'm out with Project D I try to concentrate on only the battle. But being home or even driving, you're still in the back of my mind. I still wonder if my decision last month was the right one. Why I was even in Saitama yesterday? I really don't know, I guess I wanted to run into you. Waturu told Takumi about the accident; I just needed to know if you were alright."

Kyoko looked like she could hardly take in so much after an accident.

"So what does this mean for us Keisuke? Should I except not to see you after today…"

Keisuke could tell that as much as she wanted him to stay, it would hurt if he decided to stay and leave again.

"I don't want to not see you. I always want to know how you are. Can we be friends right now, I know that's more than I deserve."

Keisuke stared into Kyoko's eyes and knew he didn't want to be away from her again.

Kyoko sighed.

"Okay Keisuke, being friends sounds like it would be okay."

Keisuke smiled to see the sarcastic smirk on Kyoko's face.

"Can I get you anything, maybe something better than this hospital food?"

Keisuke poked at the tray of food with disgust.

Kyoko let out a small laugh.

"Sure I'd love some ramen, there's a great place across the street."

Keisuke went across the street and bought the ramen. He served it in a bowl in front of Kyoko.

"Mmm, this is just what I needed. Thanks Keisuke."

Seeing Kyoko's bright smile made Keisuke smile back.

"I have something else for you"

Keisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet he had found yesterday.

"Oh wow, I thought I lost it yesterday! Where did you find it?"

"Well when I was in Saitama I was driving the pass when I pulled over to check my car when I found it on the floor."

Keisuke took Kyoko's wrist and fastened the bracelet. He barely grazed the soft skin on her wrist and it sent shock waves through him. It was like a spark.

"Thank you" Kyoko said happily.

"I think I'll get some rest now. They are discharging me tomorrow, would you mind picking me up, seeing as I can't drive."

"Sure"

Keisuke opened the door and took a last look at Kyoko and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keisuke arrived home by night fall and noticed the team had already left. However the FC was parked in its usual spot which meant Ryosuke was home.

He walked up the large stair case of his home and knocked on his brother's door.

"Come in" said Ryosuke.

Ryosuke was in his usual spot; sitting in front of his computer.

"What's up Keisuke, you left in quite a hurry earlier."

"Yeah I went and saw Kyoko at the hospital. I'm sure Takumi filled you in on the rest."

Even with what vague information Takumi gave them, Keisuke knew his brother was smart enough to put the puzzle together.

"Yes he did"

"I came up here to ask for your opinion on something. You remember what happened with Kyoko and I right?"

"I got the gist"

"Well I…I went to check if she was alright and told her cutting her off like that wasn't the right decision. She seems to have forgiven me. We agreed to be at least friends but, I see us being more than that. What do you think about it?

Ryosuke sat in thought with his hand to his chin; very deep in thought.

"Keisuke, you seem to really care about her. If you are just friends for now, then take any opportunity to show you care for her. She was never afraid to show you how much she liked and cared for you. You owe her a lot Keisuke."

"Always wise words bro"

Keisuke left the room with a smirk across his face.

That next morning…

"Hello" Kyoko answered.

"Hey it's me"

"Hm me who?"

"Uh Keisuke…"

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding Keisuke, of course I recognize your voice."

'I love it when she laughs' he thought to himself.

"Well as I promised, I'll come get you at the hospital. What time should I be there?"

"I should be out by 2 o'clock"

"Cool I'll see you soon"

After the call ended, Kyoko was about to dive into the ice cream the nurse had brought her when her phone started ringing again.

"Hey Dad" she answered.

"Ah so my daughter is finally awake"

Kyoko laughed.

"Yes Dad, sorry I have been meaning to call you. A friend of mine is going to get me once I'm discharged. I'll call you or Mom if I need anything."

"Okay then sweetie. You sure sound better"

"Yeah I do feel a lot better."

Kyoko couldn't help but smile because she was about to see the very person that was making her feel so happy.

"Great. Talk to you later then."

"Bye Dad"

Seeing as Keisuke would be arriving soon, Kyoko decided to change into the clothes her mother brought her. Taking off the hospital gown she changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a loose sweater. Kyoko checked the mirror and thought she looked quite well for someone who had been in an accident recently. The only things that bothered her were the bandage around her head and the dark bruise across her cheekbone.

"Hi Kyoko"

The nurse greeted Kyoko and brought in a wheel chair.

"I'm here to take you downstairs"

Kyoko hated the idea of needing a wheel chair. The nurse was so polite and sweet that she decided to humor her.

When they reached the lobby she could see Keisuke already waiting for her.

Kyoko signed all her release papers and stood up from the wheel chair. The nurse gave her a very annoyed look.

Keisuke saw the nurse's expression and gave her a friendly smile.

"Don't worry I've got her"

Keisuke wrapped Kyoko's good arm with his and escorted her to the car.

He opened her door and Kyoko took her seat in the infamous FD of Project D.

"I like the new wide body look Keisuke."

"Thanks. That's a compliment well appreciated from a fellow FD driver."

Kyoko cringed.

"My FD…hey do you mind if we stop by my shop so I can see the damage?"

"Sure no problem"

When they drove into the shop Kyoko saw her FD. She was absolutely mortified. The passenger side was smashed pretty bad. She could only hope the frame of the car was untouched.

"Hey Kyoko you look better" said her co worker as he came from the inside office.

"Hi Okiro, tell me how's my baby? She doesn't look so good."

"Well you're lucky the frame is okay, most of this is just body work. Even your suspension is fully intact."

"That's great!"

Kyoko was beaming. Keisuke could see how relieved she was. But he noticed something strange about her co worker. He look at her differently.

"I'll be right back Keisuke. I'm going to go talk to my boss about my work schedule."

As she walked away he noticed Okiro staring after her. Keisuke definitely didn't like that.

"That's an impressive FD you have there"

"Thanks, you drive that FC out there?"

"Ha…no I drive the R32 next to it."

"Ah I see"

If Keisuke had a weird feeling about this guy before, he felt like his R32 was a confirmation. He despised GTR's.

"So are you Kyoko's new boyfriend or something?"

'That's a forward question' Keisuke thought.

"No were friends, I just picked her up from the hospital."

Okiro didn't respond.

There seemed to be a large triumphant grin across his face. This was really starting to annoy Keisuke now.

"Okay Keisuke, let's go. I'll see you next week Okiro."

"Alright get better soon"

'Hmph' Keisuke thought.

He really didn't like Okiro. As he walked back to the car he and Okiro were both staring at each other menacingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shall we" Keisuke asked Kyoko as he opened her door.

Kyoko smiled as they both entered the 'Family's' restaurant.

As Keisuke scanned the menu, he couldn't help but wan some answers from Kyoko.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

She seemed very at ease and comfortable despite being questioned.

"Are you and your co worker… like yeah know or have you guys…"

Kyoko looked down at her menu and bit her lower lip.

"Okiro… well when I started working at the shop I was seventeen and he was a few years older. He used to drive an FC before that GTR. We did date a little but then something happened. He use to street race and he was the best in this area. Since I was still young my parents didn't really want me out late; so I never got to see him race. The time that I actually did go, I wasn't there long enough to even see him race."

Keisuke tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Let me go on. I got to the top of the mountain with my friend; who at the time was the only ride I had. When I went to surprise Okiro that I was there, he wasn't by himself. Okiro had two girls with him; one on each arm. I was so upset I didn't bother to ask any questions. I punched him right in the face and left."

Keisuke looked positively stunned.

"You punched him, not slap?'

"Yeah and he showed up at work the next day with a broken nose."

'Wow' Keisuke thought. For some reason Kyoko throwing punches made her even more attractive that before.

"How is it that you two are so friendly now?"

"He apologized later on. I forgave him eventually; I mean we did have to work together. It's been three years so were over it."

'I don't think he's over you' Keisuke thought as he remembered the way he looked at Kyoko.

"What do you want to do after we eat?"

"Well…I kind of need to do some errands if you don't mind…"

"Of course not"

Keisuke gave her his best smile making Kyoko blush.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, what did your boss say about your schedule?"

If she was off for a while Keisuke could spend some time with her.

"Well with this bandage across my arm I can't really work on cars. Of course the mild concussion doesn't help either. This week I'm off until I get these stitches off. The next week I'll just check customers out at the register. It will be a nice break."

"You're not like other girls are you?" he chucked as he slurped his noodles.

"Oh…" Kyoko blushed embarrassed.

"I guess that's always been both my advantage and disadvantage."

"I don't see the disadvantage"

Again Keisuke saw a flush of crimson grace Kyoko's cheeks.

"I hope everything was good. Will that be all on one check?" asked the waitress.

"Yes" Kyoko said as she pulled out her wallet.

Keisuke touched Kyoko's hand.

"Don't worry I've got it"

"You didn't need to do that" she told Keisuke.

"It's the least I could do, where to next?"

"Thank you and the market is just down this street on the left."

After Keisuke parked, he grabbed them a cart and watched Kyoko pick out her groceries.

'To anyone in this store we'd look like your average couple'

That much was true. If Keisuke thought about how simple it looked on the outside, then it would be easy. Of course he was the complicated one.

Keisuke loaded all the groceries in the trunk of FD and opened Kyoko's door.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"To my apartment, it's down…"

Keisuke cut her off.

"Don't worry I remember"

Even though it had been a month, Keisuke still remembered where she lived.

"Here is my number" Kyoko pointed at her apartment on the second floor.

Keisuke popped the trunk and helped Kyoko carry them to the door.

"Don't mind the mess"

As Keisuke entered the apartment he glanced over the front rooms and couldn't see no flaw.

"Kyoko it's practically spotless"

"You're too nice" she smiled.

Keisuke helped put away the groceries and cleaning supplies.

"Thank you so much for everything Keisuke; I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem. I had a nice time."

Keisuke was leaning against the open door way with Kyoko standing right in front of him. He must have been looking at her differently because she had become shy all of a sudden.

"I guess I'll be seeing you" she said.

"Do you mind if I call you tomorrow?"

This seemed to light up Kyoko's expression.

"Sure. We'll talk tomorrow."

Keisuke jogged down the steps back to his car.

As he drove out he waved Kyoko good bye.

He could still see her at her door through his rearview mirror. Unlike the past times he drove away from her, she didn't look sad. She looked hopeful.

"He's rich and can have any girl he wants; I'm just telling you not to get your hopes up."

"Me and you are never going to work. I like you and I think you're a really beautiful girl, but I can't have a girlfriend right now. I'm sorry."

Kyoko woke up trying to catch her breath. She was practically drenched in sweat.

"Ah…" Kyoko put her hand to the bandage on her head. It was throbbing.

"Ugh 5 o'clock again"

Kyoko hadn't planned to go running this morning; her doctor didn't recommend it.

Of course she would still be asleep if it wasn't for that dream.

'I don't get it' she thought. She and Keisuke were at least friends, so why was she so afraid of that to happen again.

"Hm where'd I put that medicine?"

Kyoko rummaged through her bag until she found the small bottle of pain killers the doctor prescribed for the mornings.

It was still too early for Keisuke to call so Kyoko decided to busy herself with cleaning her apartment.

About an hour later, Kyoko had cleaned her bathroom, bedroom, living room, and folded her laundry.

Kyoko heard her stomach make a light grumbling sound.

'Time for some breakfast'

Kyoko pulled out a large flat pan and set it on the stove. From the fridge she pulled out all the ingredients to make herself some crepes.

The smell of the crepes was heavenly. Placing them aside, Kyoko cut up fresh strawberries and whipped up some cream.

She set her breakfast on the table next to her latest cat magazine and poured herself some coffee.

"Mmm"

Her homemade crepes were delicious. The only crepes she knew were better were her mom's.

Once Kyoko was done indulging in her breakfast, she immediately started cleaning the mess.

Beep-beep

'Huh 7:30, it's still a little early'

Kyoko put her dishes down and dried her check her text message.

It was Keisuke.

It read, "Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be awake so I didn't want to call. Let me know when you wake up."

"Don't worry you didn't wake me. Go ahead and call whenever." She replied.

She closed her phone and returned to her small pile of dishes.

Kyoko had just finished wiping everything down when her phone started ringing.

"Hello" she answered cheerfully.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine thanks"

"Well I'm glad. Are you up for maybe watching Project D practice?"

'The chance to see Keisuke drive again' Kyoko thought.

She silently jumped up and down trying to contain her excitement.

"Sure I'd love to"

"Cool. I'll come get you at 1"

"Bye"

Kyoko shut her phone and couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She exploded in a frenzy of jumping and giggling almost like a child. She didn't stop till she reached her shower.

The hot steam of the shower seemed to relax all the aching muscles that had been bruised from the accident. Kyoko noticed more bruises she hadn't seen at the hospital; one on her rib, two large ones on her thigh, and under her bandaged arm were scattered purple bruises and small cuts from the glass.

Kyoko wanted to look cute but she still needed to be comfortable enough that her injuries wouldn't be bothered.

She finally decided on fitted denim shorts and a casual loose fit cotton top.

'Now to deal with all this' she thought as she looked at her hair and the bandage around it.

Kyoko removed the bandage very slowly and began brushing her hair softly without touching the stitches on her scalp. She managed to get it completely straight without hurting herself.

She ran her fingers across the purple bruise on her cheekbone. There was no way make up could hide this. She stuck with her usual make up scheme; eyeliner and mascara.

She checked the mirror and saw that she looked cute enough.

Time seemed to have flown by Kyoko when she noticed it was already 12:30 and Keisuke would be arriving at 1

She quickly wrapped her injured arm and went down stairs to wait for Keisuke.

Only two minutes later she spotted the yellow FD and her heart fluttered.

Keisuke pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Hey I hope you weren't waiting long"

"No not at all"

"Great, hop in and we'll head out to Akagi"

After driving all the way from Saitama, they had finally reached the base of Akagi.

Kyoko was anticipating this drive. Last time they made this drive in the FC, it'd be nice to see him handle his own car this time.

Keisuke was driving casually up the mountain and Kyoko could feel the smoothness of every motion from the shifting, braking, and accelerating. She also noticed the light smile he wore while he was driving.

As they turned the last corner Kyoko spotted Project D. She recognized everyone, the two support vans and their mechanics, Takumi and his eight-six, Ryosuke and his FC, their coordinator and the assistant.

"Hey I see Keisuke!" said an enthused Kenta.

The entire team seemed to be paralyzed to see the very familiar FD driver in the passenger seat of Keisuke's car.

"Ryosuke is that…" before Fumihiro could finish asking, Kyoko was already out of the car.

'They have no idea what's going on' Ryosuke thought as he laughed to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Keisuke took the time to introduce Kyoko to everyone. They all greeted her very well and inquired how she was feeling since the accident.

Fumihiro kindly offered her access to the food and water they had in each van.

'They're all so attentive' she thought.

Then Ryosuke gathered Keisuke and Takumi to discuss what he wanted out of each of them during the practice.

Kyoko watched curiously from the van. Both drivers rode with their mechanics and a computer.

'They move quite professionally, even though this is just a home practice.'

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kyoko jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry you scared me Ryosuke"

"I'm sorry for startling you. You're looking a little pale, do you feel okay?"

"I do feel a bit light headed. I think it's time to take my medication again"

"Perhaps it'd be better to have something to eat before you take it"

"Oh you're right"

Kyoko turned around and opened the cooler which was stocked with rice balls and bottles of water.

"Thank you" she told Ryosuke.

He gave her a nod and returned to his business with his computer.

It wasn't long until both drivers were out again. She observed the team for the last hour until Keisuke finally returned.

Ryosuke gathered everyone again and Kyoko just listened from the van.

"I've gathered the results. Our next opponent has pushed back the race. Consider these next two weeks a break."

Keisuke approached Kyoko with a guilty expression.

"I hope that wasn't too boring for you to wait"

She gave him a tiny smile.

"No not at all. It was nice to see you drive and to see how Project D operates."

"Cool, so where too next?"

"Well… I am getting pretty hungry. Do you want to come over and I'll make us some dinner.

Kyoko was surprised at herself. She just invited Keisuke over to her place to make him dinner.

"Yeah sure, that sounds really good, I'm starved."

As the two walked back to the FD, Kyoko noticed Kenta giving them a strange look.

She gave him an embarrassed smile.

Kyoko saw Keisuke shew Kenta off and she uttered a quiet laugh.

"Sorry about him" he said.

"Ha…it's okay. I'm guessing you don't get many visitors at your practices."

"You could say that" he laughed.

Kyoko was quiet as they drove down the mountain; she was enjoying the flow of the downhill drive.

She wasn't quite as good at the downhill like the uphill. But Keisuke seemed to be great at both. She couldn't imagine how Takumi's downhill was being the specialist.

"Woah…"

Kyoko put her hand to her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I think the change in elevation is just a bit of a shock."

"I'll get you home quick then."

Kyoko noticed Keisuke's determined look as he drove faster on the expressway.

It was practically a miracle that they weren't pulled over by the police.

Kyoko led him up to the apartment and as she walked in she noticed she left her bandages on the table.

"Oh sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it"

While Kyoko was off in her room, Keisuke took the liberty to see her apartment.

He noticed some pictures on the wall. The most recent seemed to be her high school graduation; just her and her parents.

'She was just as beautiful back then' he thought.

"Snooping through my past eh?"

"Oh no…just looking" he said uneasily.

"It's okay. Those are all pretty good pictures" she laughed.

As Kyoko cooked the ramen, Keisuke observed her. He had no idea how to cook. He could make coffee; but that was about it.

Thirty minutes later the ramen was done. Serving herself and Keisuke, she watched him take the first bite.

"Wow, this is really great Kyoko!"

Keisuke saw Kyoko's eager expression turn into a smile like a blooming flower.

"So what'd you think of the team today?" he asked as he took a large slurp of noodles.

'You guys are really professional. Even though it was a home practice, I was surprised."

"Well we try to maintain the same level of seriousness out or at home."

"I wish I took racing half as serious as you guys do."

"I think you do."

He smiled at her as Kyoko's head tilted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just mean when you and I raced, I thought you were pretty serious. There aren't a lot of racers who can surprise me like that."

"Thank you" she said.

Keisuke saw Kyoko turn a light shade of pink.

'She's so cute' he thought to himself.

Ding…ding

"Huh who could that be?"

Kyoko got up from the table to answer the door.

Keisuke tried to peel around Kyoko to see who it was when he heard a mans voice.

"Hey sweetie!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Uh hey Dad...what are you doing here?"

Kyoko started to feel very nervous. Her Dad was at her apartment the same time a guy was eating here.

"Your mom just wanted me to come check on you. She made you her special homemade cheesecake."

"Oh, well tell her thanks Dad"

"Yeah sure. Mmm...I smell your ramen."

Kyoko saw her dad go around her into the apartment. Then she saw her dad standing frozen like ice as he finally noticed Keisuke.

She had no idea what to say. Her and Keisuke were just friends so there wasn't a lot to explain.

'Then why do I feel so nervous?'

Her heart rate increased as she saw Keisuke get up from the table and bow to her father.

"Hello sir, my name is Keisuke Takahashi. I'm a friend of Kyoko's."

Keisuke offered him his hand.

Her dad took it skeptically.

"Nice to meet you. Well Kyoko I'll leave you two with the desert."

"Have a good evening sir"

"Thank you Takahashi. Okay Kyoko, I'll call to check on you tomorrow. Have a goodnight sweetie."

"Okay bye Dad"

Kyoko shut the door slowly and took a deep breath. She sat back down at the table and gave Keisuke a seriously embarrassed look.

"I am so sorry about that Keisuke"

"Sorry? You don't need to be. But I have to say your dad has an intimidating presence."

Kyoko couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Keisuke asked.

"Well Keisuke, you don't exactly come off as someone who is intimidated by anyone. Let alone my dad; he's a short older man who is so friendly and wouldn't hurt a fly."

She laughed again and saw him smiling back at her.

"I guess I just wanted to make a good impression."

Kyoko smiled and started to eat her ramen.

"So does your dad like cars like you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he actually has an FB in his garage. It's his baby. He taught me almost everything I know on that car."

"I see, so you get along pretty well with your parents then?"

"Now I do, I didn't always. Especially the first two years of high school."

"What do you mean?"

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"I guess back then I just didn't care about school. I got into a lot of fights with my parents about my future. My mom especially wanted me too take over her sweets shop. I'm a good cook, but I just didn't want to be this girly homemaker that she wanted me to be."

"Well you're definitely a good cook"

"Thanks. Once I got a job I started to straighten out. Then racing came along; it's a good hobby."

"That's good. Shall we eat this cheesecake, it looks delicious."

Kyoko smiled.

"Sure, let me cut it up."

The two enjoyed each others company whilst eating their desert.

Another hour had passed and was nearing 10 o'clock.

"It's getting a little late; I should get going."

Kyoko could tell there was reluctance in his voice. But it was true she needed to rest.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.

That seemed to brighten Kyoko's expression because he was smiling to.

"Yeah, but I have a doctors appointment in the morning. Maybe after..."

"I can take you tomorrow if that's okay"

"Yeah of course, that would be great. Thank you."

"No problem"

As Keisuke was leaning against the door frame they were both silently staring at each other.

Kyoko cleared her throat which seem to interrupt that.

"Well goodnight, I'll see you about 8 o'clock."

"Yes, goodnight Kyoko"

He gave her a smile like she was the only one that mattered. It practically melted Kyoko's heart.

She waved him good bye as she watched him drive off.

Kyoko shut the door and started cleaning up their dinner.

Today had been such an amazing day and she couldn't get him out of her thoughts.

Going to bed, all Kyoko could hope was that he was thinking of her too.

The next morning Kyoko woke up at 6 o'clock to get ready for her appointment. She showered and dressed for the day; then went into the kitchen to have a quick breakfast.

Ring...ring...ring

'People really need to know when it's too early to call'

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey Kyoko, it's Okiro"

"Okiro...hey what's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you're feeling alright"

"I'm fine thanks"

"Well that's good, your car is going well. I'll talk to you soon"

"Okay bye"

'That was really random' Kyoko thought.

Okiro never called her. It was nice of him to ask how she is but still strange.

"7:30 crap!"

Kyoko rushed her breakfast and went to see how she looked.

'Perfect' she thought.

Author:Now we get into more of Keisuke and Kyoko's growing relationship. I tried to capture the characters well, especially Keisuke because I am trying to appeal to the other side of his personality. Which I believe to be someone who is very genuine and sweet, but still has that badass attitude without being cocky. I'd like to say thank you very much for the reviews and all those reading! I really appreciate it. More to come very very soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You're out pretty early Keisuke" Ryosuke said to his younger brother.

"Yeah I promised to take Kyoko to her doctors appointment this morning."

"Ah I see"

Keisuke rolled his eyes as he saw Ryosuke smile.

"Oh hold on a second Keisuke"

"What's up bro?"

"Here. This came right now for you."

"Cool thanks"

Keisuke grabbed the small package and jumped into his car to go too Kyoko's.

As he drove along the expressway he caught himself staring at the unopened package. He shoved it in his glove compartment, that way Kyoko wouldn't see it either.

Keisuke stopped in front of the apartment where he saw Kyoko waiting for him.

"Hey I hope I'm not late?"

"No not at all the appointment is at 9:15, I just prefer to be early.

As they drove to the hospital Keisuke couldn't help but look at Kyoko. She seemed more radiant today. With her mini skirt her legs always looked great. He glanced at them every once in a while.

"Well, here we are"

Keisuke stopped in a parking stall and put the e-brake on.

He followed Kyoko into the hospital and to the front desk.

Keisuke looked around the hospital comparing it to the hospital his parents owned. It wasn't quite as nice, but then again it was a much nicer public hospital. The private hospital his parents owned was definitely less busy.

"If you'll come with me this way Ms. Iwase and your guest"

Keisuke and Kyoko followed the nurse to an examination room down the hall.

"I'll take your blood pressure now, the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Everything checks out very well Ms. Iwase."

The nurse wrote down some notes on her clipboard and gestured to Keisuke.

"Me?" he asked.

"There is no one else in this room" the nurse said in a sweet sarcastic voice.

"Right" Keisuke replied embarrassed.

"Now please remove Ms. Iwase's bandages and I'll go to the supply room too get more for the doctor."

Keisuke held up Kyoko's arm and gently started unwinding the bandage.

"Woah" he said out load as he saw Kyoko's arm covered in purple bruises and over laping cuts and scratches.

"Yeah I know"

Keisuke saw her blush embarrassed.

"Hey don't be embarrassed. I was just surprised that's all. Most girls would be complaining non stop, but you aren't most girls."

He couldn't help but smile at her, she really was different than any girls he knew.

-Knock, Knock-

"Ms. Iwase, I am Dr. Shinbo."

"Please call me Kyoko"

"Okay Kyoko. Let's check your stitches to see if we can maybe remove them today."

Keisuke watched the doctor remove the bandage from Kyoko's head. Seeing the black stitches on Kyoko's scalp gave him the chills. He's had stitches before, but never on his head.

"How do they look Dr. Shinbo?" Kyoko asked.

"They seemed to be healed up quite nicely. I think we will remove them today. If you feel sick at all just take the pain killers prescribed."

"Okay I'm ready"

"Well maybe you should hold on to something. Stitches on the scalp can be painful to remove. Maybe you'd like to hold your boyfriend's hand."

Keisuke and Kyoko both looked at each other at the word 'boyfriend'. But neither of them bothered to correct the doctor.

He walked toward the stool and took Kyoko's hand in his.

"Thanks" she told him.

"Alright here we go" said the doctor.

Keisuke watched as the doctor cut and pulled the stitches. He could feel Kyoko's grip on his hand getting tighter and tighter.

"And...we are done" said the doctor.

"Well my head feels a lot lighter now" said Kyoko.

"That's a good thing. Just take the pain killers if you really need it. Let's put some more medicine on your arm and re-apply the bandages."

The doctor finished bandaging Kyoko's arm and bowed to her and Keisuke. The nurse mimicked him and left.

Keisuke was still holding on to Kyoko's hand. When they both looked at each other they swiped their hands away quickly.

Keisuke cleared his throat.

"Umm...I guess we should go then."

"Right" said Kyoko.

'What is wrong with me!'

Keisuke was practically screaming at himself. He needed to call Ryosuke, maybe he'd have some advice.

Kyoko stopped at the front desk to sign papers and pay for her visit.

"I'll meet you by the car Kyoko"

Keisuke pulled out his cell phone to dial Ryosuke's number.

"Ryosuke here"

"Hey bro I need quick advice"

"Alright shoot"

"Do you think it's too soon to ask Kyoko out, even if it's just lunch?"

"Keisuke, you like this girl I can tell and you guys have been out before so it shouldn't be a big deal."

"I hate how you're always right. Okay enough said, thanks bro."

"Okay see you later"

"Hey who was that?" Kyoko asked.

Keisuke jumped in surprise.

"Oh...hey. Yeah just Ryosuke."

"Okay then. What do you want to do now?"

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go have a nice lunch and go walk at this park right outside of Tokyo. Then maybe get some coffee."

Keisuke had his hands shoved in his pockets feeling a little nervous. But he had to remain cool in front of her.

He could see Kyoko trying hard to hold back her excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. But I guess I'd better change into something a bit nicer."

"Really? I mean I think you look great."

That comment seemed to slip right out of Keisuke's thoughts and out his mouth.

Kyoko blushed ever so slightly on the apples of her cheeks.

"Thanks...let's go then."

* * *

'Wow he said I look great'

Kyoko couldn't stop thinking about her morning with Keisuke.

'First at the appointment when the doctor called him my boyfriend, he didn't deny it. He didn't seem to mind holding my hand either. Then inviting me to a nice lunch and a walk in the park. Also saying out loud that he thinks I look great.'

Kyoko observed Keisuke as he drove and could see he was at ease. Then again he was always at ease when they drove together; with the exception of their last date.

"Do you mind French?" he suddenly asked her.

"No not at all. That actually sounds really good."

They drove most of the way in peace with casual conversation and the radio playing a popular eurobeat station.

"It's right after this exit"

Kyoko could see that they were just outside of Tokyo. These roads were more peaceful; less traffic unlike the city.

Keisuke parked his FD in front of a beautiful park with a small lake and walking trails.

"We'll be eating here" he pointed.

She followed the direction of his finger which pointed at a small cafe'.

"It's lovely" she said in awe.

It was true. The cafe' was right next to the park's lake. Everything was surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers.

The host sat them at the best outside table; a private corner where the lakes view was best.

"I'll have the mushroom chicken pasta" she told the waiter.

"I'll have the same" said Keisuke.

"Very good then. I'll be back with your orders soon." said the waiter.

"What do you think?" Keisuke asked.

"This is really nice; I love it."

"I'm glad. I've never been able to come eat here with anyone."

Kyoko was in disbelief.

"I'm surprised"

"I guess I just haven't found anyone I feel comfortable enough with to come here."

Someone cleared their throat.

"Your order sir" said the waiter.

"Thank you"

Kyoko saw the wonderful plate of pasta and immediately dove right in.

"This is delicious" she said.

"I was going to ask you...your Dad, he wasn't upset about last night was he?"

"Oh no, he hasn't even called about it or anything. He understands I live in my own place and I am an adult."

"I admire than you know" he told her.

"Admire what?"

"How independent your personality is. A lot of girls are needy, but not you."

'Wow' she thought. That really was a compliment, no one ever said anything like that to her.

"That was really good" he commented as he finished his pasta.

"I'm really full myself. Do you mind if we go walk before heading back"

"Sure"

Kyoko waited under a tree as Keisuke purchased two cold coffees from a vending machine.

"Thank you so much. You should at lease let me pay for something yeah know"

She smirked at him and tapped his nose in her usual cheeky way.

This seemed to make Keisuke blush for only a second and that made Kyoko laugh under her breath.

"I...I just prefer to pay for you that's all"

Kyoko smiled at him.

"Anyway, is your dream still to become a professional?" she asked.

"Yeah it is; of course Project D comes first. I hope I can still continue some of my professional career with part of the team."

"You mean like Takumi?"

"Takumi is a really great driver. He is one of the few drivers that I'd trust to be my team mate."

"I'm sure both of you will achieve your dreams" she told him reasuringly.

As Kyoko walked along side Keisuke she felt something warm touch her fingers. It was Keisuke's hand.

"Thanks" he smiled at her.

Kyoko then felt him lace his fingers with hers and squeezed it tight.

On the rest of their walk he never let go.

. . .

As they drove their way back to Saitama Kyoko could still feel the warmth on her hand. She wasn't quite sure what all this meant but, Kyoko wanted to keep the experience untainted.

"When we get back to my place do you want some desert? I make excellent crepes"

"Mmm that sounds good to me"

When they arrived at Kyoko's apartment she went straight to work. She mixed the ingredients, chopped the fruit, and wrapped the crepes.

"You really are an amazing cook Kyoko"

"Oh..it's nothing" she said playfully.

Kyoko took a bite of her crepe and had to compliment herself as well.

-knock knock knock-

"Huh who could that be this time?"

Kyoko got up from the table to answer the door.

When she opened the door no one was there. All she saw was a white R32 driving away and roses on the floor.

"Okiro?" she breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'What's wrong?' Keisuke thought.

Kyoko was standing there with flowers in her hand. She appeared frozen.

Keisuke got up from the table and steered Kyoko back to her seat.

"Kyoko are you alright? If there is someone else in your life and if I am interfering please let me know now."

Keisuke was starting to feel uneasy. Now there was someone else after Kyoko.

"No, no it's not at all like that'

He saw Kyoko pick up the note from the flowers.

"I hope you are feeling better. Call me -Okiro" she read aloud.

"Okiro? Your co-worker!" Keisuke could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Yeah, you know it's bee years since the last time he did this."

"Why would he be doing this?" he asked.

If Keisuke ever wanted to beat anyone right now, it'd be Okiro.

"I don't know. I think it might have to deal with you..."

"I guess I see what you're saying"

Keisuke was starting to feel very disappointed in himself. Maybe he and Okiro weren't so different. They both broke Kyoko's heart and here they are trying to get back into her life; making it complicated.

"Hey, Keisuke what's wrong?"

He sighed.

"Okiro hurt you all those years ago, now he is trying to get back into your life. Here I am doing the same to you."

Keisuke had his arms crossed looking down at the table.

Kyoko put a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned in to see his face.

"Hey you are nothing like him. Okiro and I had no special connection. He was out fooling around with girls. What you told me...you were trying to save my heart and yours. You and I weren't dating. You may be here now, but you've shown to me how caring of a friend you can be. I really appreciate that."

Keisuke finally looked up at Kyoko. Her smile was genuinely sweet. His face and hers were mere centimeters away. Some nerve in his brain seemed to trigger Keisuke to close the space between them.

He kissed her lips softly for only a brief moment. When he looked at her face, she seemed shocked as if she wasn't sure that really happened.

"Kyoko" he sighed.

"I want to be with you, but please be patient with me."

Her expression turned from disbelieve to a small smile.

"Aren't I always with you"

He smiled at her.

"I think I will dispose of these for you" he gestured to the roses.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Yes, what a gentleman. How does rice balls sound for dinner?"

"Whatever you cook will be delicious"

Keisuke took Kyoko's trash and the roses downstairs to the dumpster. After he disposed of the garbage he made his way to his car.

Opening the passenger side he took the small package from the glove compartment and opened it. He stared at the small item and then back at the apartment.

'Not tonight' he thought.

He put the box back and walked back up the stairs to have dinner with Kyoko.

"Dinner is served"

"Are you sure you don't want to take over your mom's business, because your cooking is probably one of the best I've ever had."

Kyoko laughed.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to do something in management, that's what I'm studying."

"Ah, I see. Well if I need a team manager then I'll defiantly call you."

"Do you like doing anything else besides racing? I'm curious." she asked.

Keisuke was thinking about it really hard. He has always been interested in anything that went fast: roller coasters, bicycles, motorcycles, and now cars.

"If I think about it, I've always been interested in going fast."

He laughed at himself.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah sure but let me make it, since you cooked." he offered.

"Dangit I forgot to buy more tea. Do you mind if we stop by the store?"

"Sure no problem"

Keisuke picked up his keys but Kyoko tugged at his wrist.

"Wait...you know how to ride a motorcycle right?"

"Yeah why?"

Keisuke could see Kyoko beaming with excitement. She yanked Keisuke's arm and practically dragged him downstairs to her storage unit.

When she opened the unit Keisuke saw a jet black Kawasaki motorcycle.

"If you're up for it, we can take this to the store. I can't ride since I'm still a bit concussed, but you can."

Keisuke could feel a huge smile curve on his lips.

"Let's go"

He started the engine and put on a helmet while Kyoko locked up.

Kyoko put her helmet on and jumped on the back. She wrapped her arms around Keisuke and squeezed tightly around his stomach.

Keisuke could feel her chest pressed against his back, but he definitely didn't mind that.

The speed and smooth flow of a motorcycle was something he had forgotten.

It was only a short ride to the grocery store. Kyoko left Keisuke with the bike as she went to get them some tea.

He watched her go in and he couldn't help but think 'amazing'. Keisuke was content with how he lived his life, but she seemed to make it more complete. He was comfortable with her; almost like a best friend. Kyoko was much more than that though.

"Got it! Let's go"

Keisuke was going faster than before and this made Kyoko hold on even tighter.

When they got back to Kyoko's she seemed to stumble getting off.

"Woah are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah just a little headache. I'll get my medicine."

Keisuke quickly locked up the motorcycle and storage to help Kyoko up the stairs.

"Thanks Keisuke. I'm going to go change."

"I'll get the tea don't worry"

At least Keisuke could make tea. A jasmine for her and green tea for him.

He set it on the coffee table in front of a large sofa.

"Okay I feel better now" Kyoko said as she came from her room.

Keisuke might have started sweating. Kyoko looked sexier than usual. She had on a pair of tight pajama shorts and a loose fit shirt with a plunging v-neck.

She plopped down next to him and sipped her tea.

"How about a little T.V?"

Kyoko turned to an American sitcom.

Keisuke noticed she had stopped laughing. He looked down to see her resting on his shoulder, fast asleep.

He smiled and took a blanket from the arm of the coach and draped it over her.

Then Keisuke's eye began to feel heavy. He rested his head and everything became dark.

Author:What was Okiro doing at Kyoko's? We will soon find out! I might have to take a short break from uploading just to build up more suspense lol. Since my finals are over though I have a lot of free time after work or when my boyfriend is at work haha. Then out comes the labtop!

Let me know what you guys think! Remember to review! There is much more to come c:


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-knock knock-

Keisuke blinked his eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling. Seeing the girl sleeping next to him jogged his memory.

-knock knock-

"Who the heck is that?" he mumbled.

He got up slowly not to wake Kyoko up and opened the door.

"Okiro?"

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Where's Kyoko?"

"What I do is none of your business."

"Keisuke who's here?" asked a sleepy Kyoko.

"Kyoko what the hell is all this about?" Okiro asked her.

"Okiro? I think I should be asking you these questions. Whatever I do doesn't concern you at all."

"Come on Kyoko, let's go have a talk about this."

Okiro tried pulling Kyoko outside with him when Keisuke grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her alone." he told Okiro.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Okiro asked him.

Keisuke let go of Okiro's wrist.

"I'm Keisuke Takahashi" he said.

Then he slammed the door right in his face.

"Oh...my gosh. What, he, why?"

Kyoko was practically speaking jiberous.

Keisuke peeked through the curtain and could see Okiro had left.

"Don't worry he's gone"

Kyoko sighed.

"Well thank you" she told him.

"It's no problem"

"I think you deserve some breakfast"

"Mmm I believe I do" he said cheekly.

* * *

"Hey Mom are you in the back?"

"Yeah I'll be out there in a minute sweetie"

Kyoko smiled as she observed the adorable sweets shop her mother owned. She had spent a lot of happy days here; a lot of unhappy days as well.

'I guess I appreciate this place a lot more now' she thought.

"Sorry about that Kyoko"

"It's no problem Mom. I just thought I'd come see you since I'm not working yet."

"That's great. How about lunch?"

"Yeah sounds good" she told her mom.

Kyoko waited only twenty minutes and her mother came out with two rolls of sushi and noodles with plum sauce.

"Here we go sweetie. How are you feeling? I can see you got those stitches removed."

"Yeah I did, a friend of mine took me."

"Friend mhm...is this the friend that your father told me about?"

"He told you about that huh?"

"Of course he did sweetie. It was quite funny how he freaked out."

"He was freaking out? But he didn't even call me."

Kyoko's mom let out a small laugh.

"He said he didn't want to appear 'uncool'. I told him that you are an adult and that you are smart enough to make good decisions"

"Thanks mom"

Her mom then cleared her throat.

"Tell me about this boy then. I know he must be important for you to invite him for dinner."

Kyoko was in disbelieve. Her mom knew her so well.

She sighed.

"I met him about two months ago. We went out once but he said he wanted to focus on other things; I had to respect that. I didn't see him until the day of the accident. Then when he heard I was in he hospital he came right over. We are just friends right now but, I see this going in a different direction."

"He sounds like he cares about you. Is he from around here maybe I know the family?"

"He is actually from the Gunma area. His parents own the private hospital in Takashi."

"Oh wow, he's a Takahashi then. I'm surprised I thought you'd be more interested in someone with cars; not a future doctor."

"He is into cars. He is trying to become a professional driver."

"See, that sounds more like you."

Her mom taped Kyoko on the nose. Now she knew where she got that from.

"Give it time; real love can with stand anything" her mom told her.

Kyoko felt happy. Her mom was right.

'Darling' she thought.

* * *

The next morning...

-beep beep-

Kyoko's phone rang; it was Keisuke.

The text read, "Hope you'll be okay at work today. Text me what time you are off. We can go eat after."

She replied, "Thanks. I'll be off at five. See you then."

As Kyoko left her apartment to go to work, she noticed a white R32 and it's owner.

"Hey Kyoko. I thought you might need a ride to work." he offered.

"No thanks. I'll wait for the bus."

"Kyoko come on, we work at the same shop. Can't we be civil?"

This sparked up Kyoko's temper.

"Civil...are you insane? After the flowers and that display yesterday morning!"

"I'm sorry about that. Can we please talk about that?"

He grabbed Kyoko's wrist.

Kyoko ripped her hand away and gave him a menacing look.

"Don't touch me like that. I'm loosing my temper. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bus to catch."

She stalked away from him and got onto the bus.

When Kyoko arrived at work Okiro was already there. Her anger left her quickly when she saw her beautiful FD parked in the lot.

"Hey boss, do you mind if I go look at my car?"

"No of course not Kyoko"

She practically ran to her car and immediately began inspecting where the damage had been. Everything was just as perfect as before.

"Do you approve?" Okiro asked.

Kyoko turned around to him standing with his arms folded.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome. I did it for you."

This seemed to catch her off guard.

"Well...I am glad that a co-worker can do that for another co-worker."

Kyoko could cut the awkwardness with a knife. She left Okiro and went inside to the front desk.

* * *

'Man it's nearly 4 o'clock' Keisuke thought.

Keisuke had done everything he sought out to do. It was better to be early than late so he decided to head out to Saitama a little early.

As he was driving the motorway he noticed a very familiar 86. He sped up to get a better look and sure enough he saw the 'Fujuwara Tofu' sticker.

Keisuke was behind him for nearly four miles and Takumi still hadn't noticed.

'Typical Takumi' he thought.

He flashed his lights and Takumi finally recognized him. They both excited the motorway and parked at a gas station.

"Hey Keisuke what are you doing in Saitama?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"I'm here too see my girlfriend" explained Takumi.

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?"

Keisuke was so surprised he had no idea how to react.

"I met her because of those two guys impersonating us. It's a long story."

"How do you do it?" he asked.

Takumi gave him a blank stare.

"Huh?"

Keisuke rolled his eyes.

"What I mean is how do you handle all this. You have a full time job, deliver tofu, have a girlfriend, and are a member of Project D."

"Oh, I guess I see what you mean now. Honestly, work can be a drag, but tofu deliveries are a no brainer now and being part of Project D is a lot of pressure. I think I've found the right person to help relieve all that stress. It's easy when they understand you."

"I guess I need to give you more credit. There really is a lot more going on with you than just driving."

They said their goodbyes and drove off to see the important girls in their lives.

* * *

"Well boss I'm off"

"Sure see you tomorrow Kyoko."

"Hey Kyoko wait up!"

Kyoko stopped and sighed.

"What Okiro?"

"Please give me five minutes" he begged.

"Okay you've got five minutes." she told him.

"I'm sorry about what happened all those years ago. I'm sorry about the flowers and the morning after. Since the accident... I couldn't imagine not being able to see you everyday. It's been hard to fight how I feel about you; I see your smile and beautiful face around here. I want to try this again."

"Okiro...look, you and I are co-workers and friends I guess. But I haven't had those kinds of feelings for you since we stopped dating. I'm sorry, but I think we should just go back to being co-workers."

From down the road Kyoko heard the sound of a rotary engine. Keisuke then parked next to her car.

"Hey you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah, where too?"

"A place near my house"

Keisuke and Kyoko ignored Okiro and got into their cars.

While Kyoko drove away she could see Okiro shrinking in the distance.

"What the..." she whispered.

Only after a minute of driving Kyoko noticed a pair of headlights approaching her fast. It was Okiro.

Kyoko started driving faster as she and Keisuke jumped on the motorway.

She pulled out her phone and called Keisuke.

"Keisuke! He's following us!"

"Kyoko what's going on? Who's following us?"

"Okiro! He's tailing me"

"We can loose him; just keep up with me"

Kyoko watched Keisuke take off and she followed him as close as possible. They were flying through traffic trying to leave Okiro behind.

As they got off the motorway Kyoko couldn't see the R32 headlights.

Keisuke parked in his drive way and Kyoko stopped abruptly in front of the large house.

She got out of her car but she could here a roaring engine coming down the quiet road.

Okiro stopped in the middle of the street not bothering to park.

"Kyoko you just got into an accident! Why the hell were you driving like that!"

Keisuke placed Kyoko protectively behind him.

"What's your problem? Why the hell are you following us!" Keisuke yelled.

"My problem is you!"

Okiro shoved Keisuke back. Then Kyoko watched Keisuke's eyes flare as he threw a punch to Okiro's jaw.

"That's enough!" yelled a stern voice from the dark.

Ryosuke then emerged out from the dark garage.

"The White Comet" Okiro spat.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is my second chapter for the weekend! I hope the story is doing as well as I think. Thanks to those who favorited and are following c: Without further adieu here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11

"Okiro Natamura" said Ryosuke.

"This doesn't concern you Takahashi"

"I believe it does. The guy who just hit you is my younger brother.'

Keisuke noticed the condescending way his brother spoke to Okiro.

'Man, he must really not like him' he thought.

Ryosuke then turned to him and Kyoko.

"What's going on here Keisuke?"

"I went to meet up with Kyoko at her work. Then he started chasing us. Now here we are."

Keisuke felt Kyoko step out from behind him.

"Okiro you need to let this go. We already talked about this. I don't feel that way about you at all."

"No I can't do that. I'm not going to loose you; especially not to a Takahashi."

Keisuke was heated; he could hardly control his anger. His knuckles had gone white from squeezing his fists so tightly.

"Fine, you want to prove something? Let's settle this like men." he told Okiro.

"What do you have in mind?"

Keisuke could see the determined look in Okiro's eyes.

"We race. You can pick when, where, uphill or downhill, it doesn't matter to me. I win, you leave Kyoko alone and leave your job. If I loose then I won't come around her anymore."

Okiro's lips curved up into an arrogant smile.

"Saitama mountain, Kyoko knows which one. The uphill next Friday 10 o'clock. When I'm done with you I can have a rematch with your older brother. What do you say Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah sure, but don't count on it."

"I look forward to seeing you more often Kyoko" he said sweetly.

"Go to hell and get out of here or I'll give you another bruise to match the other."

Okiro frowned.

He walked back to his car and took off.

Keisuke turned to Kyoko, he placed his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Kyoko...are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to get something to eat. Can we go?"

"Sure. Are you okay to drive?" he asked.

"I'm fine really"

Keisuke led the way to the closest restaurant to his house.

He held open the door for Kyoko as they entered the restaurant.

"Green tea please" Kyoko asked the waitress.

"I hope this can all be over soon." she whispered.

"Kyoko, you understand why I'm doing this right?"

"So Okiro will leave me alone." she said pointing out the obvious.

"Beside that. I'm doing this for us. Kyoko if I win this race then I want to be with you."

Keisuke saw Kyoko's cheeks turn the perfect shade of pink.

"You won't loose. I know you won't."

He smiled at her.

"Come on let's order"

An hour later both Keisuke and Kyoko were driving too Saitama.

He just wanted to make sure Kyoko got home safe.

Once they got closer to Kyoko's apartment Keisuke was watching the streets like a hawk. He was making sure Okiro was no where to be found.

"I told you I'd be fine" Kyoko said in her sarcastic sweet way.

"Just making sure. Do you mind if I stay tonight? Like the other night."

"No not at all. As long as you make some more tea."

"My tea is pretty good" he said smugly.

Kyoko left to go change and Keisuke prepared the tea.

When she came back out she was wearing the same tight shorts and low v-neck shirt from the night before.

"Here let me help." she offered.

Keisuke could feel his face getting hot. From where he was standing he could clearly see down Kyoko's shirt. He quickly looked away.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, here let's watch some T.V" he suggested.

Keisuke sat on the couch and Kyoko sat right next to him.

Kyoko put her head on Keisuke's shoulder as she sipped her tea. It was a casual sign of affection, but it made Keisuke feel even more comfortable with her.

The next morning Keisuke woke up to the sound of the chiming clock in Kyoko's living room.

"8 o'clock" he mumbled.

They seemed to be wrapped in a blanket with Kyoko still asleep on her shoulder.

'She looks really cute like that' he thought.

Keisuke stroked her soft cheek where the dark bruise was; it had faded several shades since the accident.

'Where's the bathroom?' he wondered.

Keisuke let Kyoko down gently on the sofa and went to search for the bathroom.

He followed the short hallway to the only bedroom.

Stepping into the room, it had Kyoko all over it: it was completely spotless, car magazines on her desk and it had a few more photos.

One picture was her and another girl who was slightly shorter than her. The bottom caption read 'cousin Ayame'.

Keisuke went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face.

'I can't loose this. I won't loose Kyoko again'

He walked back to the living room and Kyoko was still asleep.

Keisuke knelt down next to Kyoko and gently shook her awake.

"Huh, hey Keisuke what time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's a little past eight. I need to get going and prepare for the battle against Okiro."

"Oh yes, of course but do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm fine really. I might not be able to come around for a couple days. I hope you won't be upset with me."

Kyoko put her hand on the side of Keisuke's face.

He couldn't help but love that. Her hand was so soft and warm.

"Keisuke like you've said before, I'm not any normal girl. I'm a street racer and I completely understand."

He smiled at her. Keisuke put his hand over hers and squeezed it tightly. He led Kyoko to the front door not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you" he told her.

He pulled Kyoko in slowly and hugged her. She hugged him back tightly.

Keisuke stroked the top of her hair and kissed it.

"I'll call you soon okay"

Keisuke drove away and watched Kyoko from the rear view mirror. She looked genuinely happy.

* * *

Kyoko was sitting in her apartment bored out of her mind. It was Wednesday and it had been four days since she'd seen Keisuke.

She pulled out her cell phone and called her friend Yumi.

"Hello"

"Hey Yumi are you busy?"

"No not at all. I'm pretty starved, let's meet at the usual spot."

"Yeah sure. Be there in five"

Kyoko grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Kyoko!" greeted Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, how are you?"

"Oh you know same old same old. What about you? I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital. You've been M.I.A lately."

Kyoko smiled just a little.

"Well... I've been spending most of my time with Keisuke."

Yumi practically chocked on her soda.

"What!" she yelled.

"Woah calm down" said Kyoko.

"Tell me, tell me everything!"

Kyoko explained everything to Yumi; every detail including the race on Friday.

"Wow Kyoko I'm so jealous! Two guys fighting for your love. It's so romantic."

"I guess so. I just hate dealing with Okiro at work. I know Keisuke will win though."

Later on Kyoko had dozed off in front of the T.V for a few hours.

-ring ring-

"Ahh! Oh geese it's just my phone"

"Hello" she yawned.

"Isn't 7 o'clock a little early to be sleeping?"

Kyoko literally jumped up.

"Oh! Keisuke, yeah I fell asleep on my couch on accident."

"Good then you're not busy" he laughed.

"Huh?'

"I thought I'd come over and we could go out"

Kyoko felt her energy level triple as she heard Keisuke was coming over.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"There's this restaurant and bar right next to the ocean. I thought we'd go there"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"Be there in fifteen"

Kyoko hung up her phone and jumped off the couch. She went straight to her closet to see if she had anything to wear.

She managed to pull out a dress she hardly wore. It was more of a 'night out' dress. The dress was black, sleeveless, with a short tulle bottom.

Kyoko heard a light knock at the door. When she saw Keisuke she immediately smiled.

"You look really beautiful" he told her.

Kyoko blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself" she said as she winked at him.

Of course that was an understatement.

As they drove closer to the beach, Kyoko opened her window to smell the sea air.

"Do you like the beach?" Keisuke asked.

"I think like isn't enough. I love the beach, the sea breeze, cool water, and the warm sun."

"We can go take a walk later after dinner."

'Good thing I'm dressed enough' Kyoko thought as they pulled up to the restaurant.

The restaurant was right on the cliff over looking the beach.

"The line seems kind of long Keisuke"

"Don't worry about that" he said as he grabbed her hand and towed her to the front of the line.

"Go ahead Takahashi. What table do you request?"

"The window over the cliff"

"Yes, yes of course. This way."

'He has a lot of connections' Kyoko thought.

As the host led them through the restaurant, she noticed how 'posh' it seemed. It was like those places only famous people and more connected folks ate and drank.

"Here you are Takahashi and miss"

The hose gave them their menus and bowed.

"What sounds good to you?" he asked her.

"Hmm this steak sounds delicious"

"Get whatever you want"

Kyoko looked up from her menu to look at Keisuke, when she noticed the way he was looking at her and it made her shy.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, nothing" he said nonchalantly.

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but are you and your guest ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"I believe so. I'll have my usual"

"Yes of course and you ma'am?"

"I'll have the kobe steak" Kyoko said.

"Excellent choice. It will be out shortly."

"So what'd you do today?" Keisuke asked.

"Just did some errands and had lunch with my friend Yumi"

"Oh, is she the one you've known since you were young?"

"Yup, me and Yumi have known each other since we were five. She's like the sister I never had."

"That's nice. I don't think I have any friends like that. Those friends I had in high school aren't the company I'd like to keep myself around anymore."

"At least you have Ryosuke right? Kenta seems pretty close to you as well."

"Yeah I wouldn't be doing any of this without him. Kenta is kind of like my little brother."

"Your order sir" said the waiter.

"Thank you" the both said.

"This is way to fancy Keisuke, you really shouldn't have."

"You deserve it so don't worry about it"

Kyoko couldn't say it but as she spent more time talking and being with him, she knew her feelings were true.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I hope everything was to your liking Takahashi"

"Yes thank you"

Keisuke took Kyoko's hand and led her back outside.

"Should we take that walk on the beach now" he suggested.

"Yeah sure, the weather is perfect right now."

"It's just down these stairs. Be careful in those shoes though."

She laughed

"Relax Keisuke; I could probably pull off a full uphill in these shoes."

Keisuke tried picturing that. He couldn't imagine how women walk in heels let alone try and drift.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" he scoffed.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Kyoko slipped off her heels.

"How about I make you a bet?"

"I'm listening"

"If I can do an uphill in these, then I get to drive your car."

She gave him her hand to shake on it. He gave her a skeptical look, but shook it anyway.

"Fine, you have a deal."

Keisuke continued to hold her hand as they walked along the moonlit beach. The way the light hit Kyoko made her look even more radiant. She was beautiful, but it was as if an inner aura glowed around her.

'I have to be in love with her' he thought.

Why else would he be doing all this for her? He punched Okiro in the face, who to him was no one. He told her things that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking? You were spacing out."

Kyoko interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh… just, just something about you that's all."

"And… what about me?" she asked.

"How I can be myself around you"

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

A half an hour later they were back in Keisuke's car on their way back to Kyoko's.

"Tell me how exactly you learned to drift in those shoes?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You see at my high school we had this sort of end of the year formal. I didn't really want to go because no one had asked me. Unfortunately my mother made me attend anyway."

"Why didn't anyway ask you? I saw your high school photo and you were just as pretty."

Keisuke felt a little angry. If there was any girl at his high school like her, he wouldn't have hesitated to ask her out.

Kyoko giggled.

"Thank you Keisuke. I guess I was a wall flower my last year at high school. There was someone I was hoping would ask me; we had an automotive class together and we talked just about every day. Yet there I was sitting with Yumi, dateless."

"Still think someone should have asked you" he whispered.

"My cousin then came up to my table to say hi to me. Well, low and behold her date was the guy from my class. I was so furious that I stormed off and left. Now about drifting, the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was drive. I headed toward the mountains and I just went for it."

"Wow, well I guess I'll see tonight how good of a driver you really are."

There was a moment of silence. Usually Kyoko would have retorted in a playful way.

Keisuke took his eyes off the road to look down at her. She had fallen fast asleep.

He smiled and drove a little slower not to wake her.

When he finally stopped in from of her apartment, he gently nudged her awake.

"Hey Kyoko you're home" he whispered.

"Mmm…what?"

"You fell asleep in the car. Come on I'll walk you upstairs."

Keisuke helped Kyoko out of the car and upstairs to her apartment.

"Wait what about our bet?" she asked sleepily.

"We can take care of that when you get off work tomorrow. I can meet you here."

"I'll be off at four. I better see you here."

Keisuke laughed. There was the cheeky response he'd been waiting for.

"I promise. Now go get some rest."

He kissed the top of her head and went back to his car. As he drove away he saw the beautiful girl getting farther away. His only wish was that tomorrow would come sooner.

* * *

Keisuke was sweating bullets trying to drive as fast as he could. No matter what he did he couldn't catch up with Okiro.

Kyoko was shrinking farther into the distance until he could only see shinning tears overflowing from her eyes.

Suddenly everything around him was shaking violently.

"Keisuke wake up!"

Keisuke woke up in shock. He looked to his left where Ryosuke was standing still in his pajamas.

He brushed his hair away from his face and could see he was drenched in sweat.

"I…I…"

"You were having a nightmare" Ryosuke finished for him.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up bro."

Keisuke saw the very concerned look his brother was giving him.

"Is there anything bothering you Keisuke?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about the race. If I lose the race, then I lose Kyoko."

"Okiro may be persistent but his skills are nothing you can't handle. As for Kyoko, you seem to be so in love with her that I don't think anything could keep you from seeing her."

His expression seemed to make Ryosuke laugh.

"Come on Keisuke. I'll make some coffee."

* * *

"Hey boss I'm here"

"Good morning Kyoko. We have a few customers coming in for full tune up; if you're feeling up to it then can you handle the register as well."

"No problem boss"

Kyoko went to the front desk to gather the paper work for the first customer.

"Good morning Kyoko."

Kyoko sighed.

"Hi Okiro"

"Don't be so enthusiastic to see me."

"Well I'm not" she said straight forward.

Okiro frowned.

"Hello? Hi I have an appointment at nine." said the women who entered the office.

"Good morning, just fill out these forms and we will take care of everything else."

Kyoko glared at Okiro and shooed him out to the garage.

Other customers started showing up so Kyoko was working double time; she was maintaining both the register and two other cars. She couldn't remember being this busy.

"Thank you for your business"

Kyoko wiped her forehead.

'How is it I've done four cars and this is only his second?'

She was feeling positively irritated. Okiro and her have been working together for years not and she couldn't remember him being a slow worker.

Okiro waved off his customer and smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"You look tired. Maybe you and I should take a break; we can go get some lunch."

"No thanks." Kyoko said as she threw and oily rag at him.

'I swear that guy' she thought angrily.

"What's your problem Kyoko?"

She felt Okiro grab her wrist and she immediately tore it away from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to grab me like that?"

Kyoko was practically growling. She tried to keep her cool since they were still on the clock.

"Tell me what your problem with me is? What makes Takahashi so much better?"

"He is better in every possible way. He isn't arrogant or conceited and he respects me. You have never shown me any of these qualities."

Okiro's expression just looked even angrier. Kyoko couldn't show him any kindness; not anymore.

"Is that clear now? I don't want to talk to you until the race tomorrow. I'm taking my break, alone."

Kyoko clocked herself out and went straight to her car. She drove a few miles to the family's restaurant she always ate at.

She sat in the booth she always did and waited for someone to take her order.

"Hi there, what can I get for you?"

"An iced milk coffee please."

"Coming right up, I'll be back to take your order."

Kyoko gazed outside at the sunny day and hoped that Keisuke was having a better day than she was.

* * *

"Kenta pass me the sugar"

"Sure"

Keisuke, Kenta, and Fumihiro were having lunch together at their usual spot.

"Hey Keisuke, what are you doing later? Some of the guys are going up to Akagi later."

"Sorry Kenta I've got plans with Kyoko"

Keisuke saw Fumihiro's smug expression; however, Kenta's look was much more disappointed.

"We can hang out another day Kenta, don't worry. Fumihiro if you're going to look at me like that then you might as well just say it."

Fumihiro took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm just really happy you came to your senses. I honestly haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Well, at least with something besides cars."

Keisuke smiled cheekly and rolled his eyes.

"Let's hope I win tomorrow so I can keep seeing Kyoko." he said as he stared down at his tea.

"Of course you're going to win Keisuke" Kenta said confidently.

Kenta always had so much confidence in Keisuke.

"Thanks Kenta. I know I always tell you there's never a for sure race but, I'm not going to lose. I won't."

After they finished their lunch, Keisuke said goodbye to his good friends, and left to Saitama.

While he drove the motorway, his thoughts started to drift. He thought about Fumihiro and what he told him back then.

"She's a racer, it's different because she understands."

Sometimes Keisuke wished he had listened to Fumihiro in the first place. When he told Kyoko they couldn't see each other anymore, he thought he'd save both their hearts the trouble. He was afraid about how close he was to falling in love with her. Then he was unsure of himself; he didn't want to hurt her.

'I guess that's like me. Mess up and then go for a second chance."

It was only fifteen before four o'clock so Keisuke stepped out of his car too have a quick cigarette. He had Kyoko on the brain.

He remembered every thought he had about her since the very first time he met her, their race, their lunch together, his race against the Levin, and his race against the Evo. She was the only girl who he could really talk too, she understood his sense of humor, and she trusted him completely no matter what.

The sound of a rotary engine came to his attention. Seeing Kyoko's beautiful smile made him smile and he couldn't stop.

"Hey you! Are you hungry for dinner first?"

"We can eat later; what about that bet?"

She laughed a little.

"If you think you're ready for it. Let me go change then."

As he followed her inside Keisuke was still trying to picture how Kyoko was going to drift in heels. It sounded impossible.

"Okay I'm ready!"

He was about to take the passenger side in Kyoko's car, when she stopped him.

"I think you should follow me up there; after all, I'll be driving your car right after." she said confidently.

He followed Kyoko to the very road they had raced on.

Keisuke parked his car off to the side and went to join her in the car.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you are"

She had a very determined look that he recognized. This was the same look she gave him before their race.

Kyoko revved up the car and took off.

They were approaching the first corner and Keisuke was feeling a mix of emotions.

Once he saw her footwork, he was dumbfounded.

'How did she do that?'

Her feet moved so naturally it was as if the shoes weren't even a factor.

The way she took each corner was in perfect rhythm. She knew this road probably better than anyone. She had great technique that anyone could recognize.

They had reached the end of the hill climb and Keisuke still had a hard time believing what he saw.

Kyoko had the smuggest smile on her face.

"Well, well looks like I've won. That means…"

"Yes, you can drive my car. As amazing as you are driving in those shoes, can you wear normal shoes?"

She dug behind her seat and held out a pair of lace ups.

"I figured you'd ask"

She drove more casually downhill to Keisuke's car.

He handed her the keys and went to sit in the passenger side, which he never did.

"I trust you" he told her.

She took off slightly slower than her own car, but as she grew more comfortable then her speed increased.

"I can feel the difference in power on the straightaways, but it's different when exiting the corners." she observed.

"Yeah I started noticing that in the middle of our race. Then I remembered that you had a slight turbo lag due to your single turbo."

Keisuke watched Kyoko take each corner aggressively. He remained quiet not to break her concentration.

"I really love the power output on your car" she complimented.

"The car is nothing without a skilled drover behind the wheel"

She smiled at him and taped his nose in her cheeky way.

"Let's go and get dinner started"

Kyoko drove back down to her car and handed him her keys.

"Wait what?"

"You can drive my car back to my place"

"You're going to drive my car on public streets?" he asked as if it were a joke.

She rolled her eyes.

"Keisuke you just let me drift your car on a mountain road, but I can't drive it back to my apartment which is only five miles away."

"Touché" was all he could say to that.

He followed her back to the apartment and was relieved to see his baby parked safely.

They quickly went upstairs and started preparing dinner.

"On Saturday I'd like to take you out; if you're not working that is."

"I'm usually off on the weekend. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise" he said with nonchalance.

"Ah…okay. I know you're going to win tomorrow Keisuke."

With this kind of motivation, how could he lose?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was finally Friday; the day of the race.

Kyoko was splashing cool water on her face to combat the hot sweat she had woken up with.

She could only vaguely remember the dream she had last night; more like a nightmare.

The scene that seemed to stick with her was the blurry image of Keisuke shrinking in the distance. Her eyes swelled with tears as it was the last time she would see him.

Suddenly Kyoko could feel real tears start to drip from her eyes.

She frantically splashed more water on her face to wash away the tears.

'Get a hold of yourself' she thought.

Kyoko decided that she would not think so negatively. She dressed for the day and thought it would be a good idea to visit her parents.

When she stepped into her car she immediately noticed the difference; her seat was pushed all the way back. Then she remembered who had been the last to drive this car.

She gripped the steering wheel and thought, 'Darling I have no doubts, I have faith in you.'

* * *

"What's the verdict Tomiguchi?"

"Everything checks out perfectly Keisuke. This baby is ready to fly tonight."

"Thanks for making this house call, I really appreciate it man."

"It's no problem at all."

After Tomiguchi left, Keisuke double checked everything in his FD. He needed to win tonight.

"I admire your thoroughness" Ryosuke said as he entered the garage.

"Thanks, everything is ready for tonight."

"Keisuke, do you want me to come tonight? You seem tense."

He sighed. His brother read him like an open book.

"Yeah I guess I am. I know I'm going to win."

"Then I will just accompany you and watch Okiro loose."

"We'll leave at nine"

Ryosuke gave him a nod and went back upstairs.

Keisuke pulled out his phone to text Kyoko. He then dialed another number on his phone.

"Hello, how can I help you?" answered a woman.

"Hi this is Keisuke Takahashi; I'd like to make a dinner reservation for tomorrow night."

"Oh Mr. Takahashi, of course come in anytime tomorrow."

"Great, thank you. It will just be for two."

Keisuke hung up the phone and looked at his beloved FD. This car had won him countless races; even the race against the girl of his dreams.

* * *

"Okay… everything is ready"

After Kyoko ran all her errands she decided to prepare a victory meal for her and Keisuke. She wiped the sweat from her brow and placed all the food in the fridge.

It was almost 8:30 and Kyoko needed to get ready. She went to her room and soon as she saw herself she laughed.

There was a countless number of stains all over the white she had been wearing; her hair had become frizzy and poofy. Her mother had always warned her to tie up her hair and wear an apron during heavy cooking. She laughed at her reflection again and went to shower.

She changed into her favorite lace up boots, mini skirt, and fitted sweater. She checked her clock and could see it was almost 9:30.

She grabbed her keys and left to meet up with Keisuke. As she was driving up the pass it surprised her that no one was there, not even the guys from the Alliance. She knew exactly why no one raced as often, Project D. They had taken down several teams, so challenges had become scarce.

Kyoko parked to the side and leaned against her FD. She was in her own world looking up at the stars.

To most people stars all looked the same. When she looked at all those stars there seemed to be one that stuck out amongst the rest; then she noticed another star which was smaller and less bright in comparison. For one reason or another they were next to each other as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Realizing exactly who she was really talking about, she shook her head. That bright star reminded her of Keisuke, someone rich where even beyond the racing world people knew his name. Then there was her, a normal girl with good parents of average income, and no one knew her beyond her circle of friends and acquaintances. But for some reason fate brought them together. Although Keisuke was all those things he had just as many problems and vulnerabilities as she did.

When Kyoko looked back up at the two stars, the other now seemed to be no different than its companion. They were equal.

The noise of a rotary engine brought Kyoko back down to Earth. As she listened closely she could hear a second car; another rotary engine.

'It must be Keisuke and Ryosuke' she thought.

The sound of the cars had become closer; then when they pulled up, Kyoko's heart fluttered like the needle on a rev limiter.

"Nice to see you again Kyoko" Ryosuke greeted.

"You too" she replied.

She and Keisuke only smiled at each other.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take a walk and check out the road just in case." Keisuke told them.

As soon as Kyoko and Rysouke were alone he immediately turned to speak to her.

"I never got to thank you Kyoko."

"Thank me for what?"

"For calling me about those imposters. I know you left the rest of the work to Waturu, but you are still the one who discovered them."

"That was you?"

Kyoko jumped a little at the sound of Keisuke's voice.

"Yeah…it was. I thought you were taking a walk?"

"I forgot my flashlight. How come you never told me?" he asked her.

"I had forgotten about it. I would have called you about that, but at the time we weren't exactly talking."

"Wow…thanks"

Keisuke seemed so grateful he hugged her tightly without caring that his brother was there.

Kyoko felt her cheeks begin to get warm.

He let her go slowly.

"How did you find out about the imposters?"

"Well, when I went out to lunch with my friend, she told me that she hears Project D was hanging around the pass. I told her that was impossible and then I saw them. You have no idea how mortified I was when I saw them. Not to mention the way that Keisuke imposter looked made me want to barf, even the Takumi impersonator was terrible looking too."

"Yeah I would have broken a few bones if it wasn't for someone sending a babysitter."

Keisuke looked up at Ryosuke.

His brother laughed under his breath.

This made them all laugh together, but the sound of a car approaching stifled their laughter.

A bright pair of headlights came around from the corner revealing the white R32.

Okiro had arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Okiro stepped out from the car and looked at everyone individually.

"I guess I'm a little late, sorry."

'What a douche' he thought.

Okiro rummaged through something in the passenger seat and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"For you Kyoko"

Keisuke shoved his fists in his pocket to prevent himself from punching Okiro again.

"Hmph"

Kyoko snagged it away as if it were a piece of trash.

"Let's start" Keisuke said flatly.

An arrogant smile curved on Okiro's lips.

"Kyoko can you start the countdown for us please"

She looked skeptical, but Keisuke gave her a nod and she made her way to the starting point.

"I'll lead" Okiro claimed.

Keisuke strapped himself in his bucket and moved his car behind the R32.

"Starting at 5!" Kyoko yelled.

Keisuke and Okiro began revving up their cars.

"4, 3, 2, 1…GO!"

They both flew past Kyoko as they disappeared into the mountain.

Keisuke watched Okiro take the first two corners and he could see he had some skill. Like most 4-wheel touge drivers, Okiro relied on his car like a crutch.

'Anyone can have an amazing car, but without a skilled driver a car is nothing else.'

He began to notice that even with the 4 wheel traction, the R32 still did not handle this bumpy surface. The GTR's weight and ride height couldn't possibly be suited for this uphill.

* * *

"Kyoko can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ryosuke anything"

"What is it that keeps you attached to Keisuke? Not that I find you can unforgiving person, just the opposite really. I am sorry for the personal question but you understand he is my brother."

"No I don't mind at all. To answer your question, I guess since the moment I met him there seemed to be an attraction. It's hard to explain. My whole life I have tried to have a balance of both my mind and heart. With Keisuke I couldn't help but follow my heart."

"I think I understand" Ryosuke said.

* * *

Keisuke was still chasing after Okiro and was planning an attack. Having the opportunity to observe his style gave him the confidence to be able to over take him in the next corner.

When Okiro braked, the R32's weight made the tires slide from under just slightly. This caused a larger gap from the car to the guardrail.

Keisuke quickly upshifted and accelerated right through the small opening with only centimeters between both cars.

He didn't bother looking behind him until he reached the top.

Finally reaching the top Keisuke came to an abrupt stop to wait for Okiro. Once he saw the R32 he took off down the hill, leaving Okiro in the dust.

When they both reached the starting point they both stepped out from their cars and stared at each other silently.

Kyoko walked over to them and handed Okiro the bouquet of flowers.

"I guess this is goodbye Takahashi and Kyoko…"

He looked at Kyoko the longest.

Okiro stepped inside his car and drove off; probably to be never seen by them again.

"Well you've won" Kyoko said.

"Yeah" he couldn't help but smile.

"I have a surprise for you, should we get going?"

Keisuke looked at his brother and he saw Ryosuke give him a half smile.

"I'll see you at home then Keisuke."

Ryosuke took off in his FC and left the two of them alone.

"Follow me" she said.

Keisuke strapped himself in again and followed Kyoko back to her apartment.

He could feel the weight lifted off his shoulders, now he would be able to see Kyoko with no interference from anyone.

When they arrived at the apartment Keisuke took her hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Now, this is a surprise so you can't see anything just yet."

Kyoko pulled out a scarf from her back pocket and tied it around his eyes.

"You can't see anything right?" she asked.

"Nope nothing"

She guided Keisuke to the dining room and sat him at the table.

He could hear Kyoko moving throughout the kitchen. He laughed a little to himself; he could have sworn that he has had a very similar fantasy accept food wasn't involved.

"Okay are you ready?" she whispered in his ear.

Keisuke nodded.

When Kyoko untied the blind fold, the most delicious looking home cooked dinner was on the table. There was piping hot bowls of ramen, katsu chicken with curry, fried tofu and vegetables, and a delicious looking cheesecake.

At first he was at a loss for words. No one had ever done anything like this for him.

Impulsively he stood up and hugged Kyoko.

"Thank you"

As he pulled away to look at her, he could see her cheeks had gone bright pink.

"It's really nothing" she said embarrassed.

Keisuke gave her his best smile.

"It is something"

They enjoyed their dinner together as Keisuke gave her the play by play of the race.

"To be honest, Okiro did have skill but I don't think he used it to his advantage. You are at a much higher level in technique if you ask me."

"Well I could have told you that" she said sarcastically.

"Will you be able to manage the shop without Okiro for a while?"

"Yeah I'm sure we'll be fine. The boss will help out a little until we find a replacement."

"Cool. You know how I asked you about Saturday?"

"Mhm, I'm off tomorrow."

"Well I'd like to take you out tomorrow, maybe around 2'oclock"

"I'd love to. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I suggest you bring a swimsuit and a change of clothes."

"Okay…if you say so" she said confused.

"It is getting kind of late. I should go."

"Yeah you're right"

Keisuke hugged her goodbye.

"I'll be here tomorrow"

He walked down the stairs to his car and waved to her.

On the drive back home he glanced at his locked glove compartment.

'Tomorrow' he thought.

Author: I didn't get a chance to write on my last chapter because I was in a hurry. My labtop crashed so very sorry about the slow updating! Hopefully you guys enjoyed these chapters I have posted c: I like it but then again I wrote it haha

Don't forget to tell me how you guys are liking it by reviewing. I appreciate those who have reviewed/favorited the story already.

Happy reading everyone c:


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, Kyoko woke up promptly at seven to go for a jog up the mountain.

She drove to the highest point and parked off to the side. Before stretching she thought it best to remove her charm bracelet this time.

Once she was stretched she took off down the pass. It had felt like a long time since she'd had a peaceful run; so much had happened in the past two weeks.

Her and Keisuke had spent wonderful days and nights together and some less wonderful. They managed to get through all of it together.

Kyoko felt so happy she thought she might start flying.

…

"Ryosuke have you seen the keys to the beach house?"

"I think mom might have them, ask her she's in her office.

'Damn' Keisuke thought.

Keisuke made his way downstairs to his mother's office. He took a deep breath and knocked three times.

"Come in" said his mother.

"Hello mother, I'm looking for the keys to the beach house. Ryosuke said that you might have them."

"I do. What exactly do you need them for?"

"I'm just hanging out at the beach today so I thought I'd stay there a while." he explained.

"So who is she?" she asked knowingly.

Miharu Takahashi was no easily fooled women and Keisuke knew that.

He sighed.

"Kyoko Iwase, I've been talking with her for a little while. I thought I'd take her to our beach and then out to dinner."

'How is it that she can get every ounce of information, just like that.'

She made him feel like a child again.

"Well here you are" she said handing him the keys.

"Thank you"

Keisuke was about to shut the door when his mother called him again.

"Keisuke…I'd like to meet the girl who occupies your time other than your racing, okay?"

"Mother…"

"That's settled. Now go have a good time sweetie."

"Yes mother, thank you."

Keisuke went back upstairs to pack his things for his date with Kyoko.

He dug through his closet and behind all his clothes was his backpack. It was a little on the dusty side since it hadn't been used since high school so he opened his window and patted off the dust.

He packed all his belongings and zipped the bag shut.

"I'll see you later bro" he said as he jogged down the steps.

"Have fun" Ryosuke told him.

Keisuke threw his bag in the trunk and quickly left his house to go pick up Kyoko.

He arrived fifteen minutes before 2 o'clock and Kyoko was already waiting outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup, now do I get to know where we are going?" she asked.

He gave her a half smile.

"You'll figure it out once we get close"

They drove peacefully on the coastal highway and Keisuke could see Kyoko twirling her fingers anxiously.

"Mmm…I love the smell of the sea air" she said as she rolled down the window.

"The weather is perfect today." he commented.

Keisuke passed the exit for the beaches and continued along the winding road; Kyoko gave him a puzzled look. He took a left going down a small road where he approached a gate.

He parked and stepped out from the car with the keys his mother had given him and opened the large gate.

They drove right on threw and Kyoko finally saw their destination, the Takahashi beach house.

"This is out beach house and private beach. Ryosuke and I came here a lot in the summer with our nanny's."

He parked in the car port and took their belongings into the house.

"Wow it's so pretty here Keisuke"

Compared to the Takahashi's extravagant mansion, the beach house was similar but a much more leisurely style.

He smiled.

"You want to go out to the water right now?" he suggested.

"Sure, let me go change. Where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"It's the middle door on your left. I'll go wait for you in the water."

Keisuke took three long breaths and took his shirt off.

'There is a beautiful girl getting undressed in your bathroom' he thought.

He took another deep breath and opened the back doors to the ocean.

Although the sand was hot from the sun, the water was perfectly cool.

He heard three light knocks come from behind and turned around.

It was Kyoko. She was standing next to the door with her hands behind her back looking very shy.

'Oh…my' he thought.

Keisuke could feel his face getting hot and not because of the sun. When she stepped out into the sunlight it was as if she was glowing.

He always thought Kyoko had a nice body, but seeing her in her bathing suit was like seeing the body of a goddess. Every muscle long and perfectly toned.

"Is the water cold?" she asked as she walked toward him.

He playfully splashed some ocean water at Kyoko and laughed.

"You tell me" he said still laughing.

She smirked.

Kyoko kicked some water at Keisuke and dove under the water.

Her head popped up from the water thirty feet from where he stood.

"I guess you're a fast swimmer and driver"

Keisuke swam quickly to Kyoko and splashed her just a little.

She laughed.

"It must have been nice coming here with your brother when you were young" she commented.

He faced the house and remembered his favorite summers spent here.

"Yeah it was. Did you come to the beach with your family?"

"I did, but for some reason this is turning into my favorite beach trip."

Keisuke started to lean in to kiss her when she quickly dunked her head under the water.

All of a sudden a strong force hit him from behind knocking him down and sending him into an uncontrollable spiral under the water.

Keisuke rolled over on the sand.

"Ow…" he moaned.

"Keisuke!"

He could hear Kyoko running toward him.

"Keisuke are you alright?" she said frantically.

"Yeah I'm fine ahh…"

When he tried to lean his arm against the sand there was a sharp pain coming from his right arm and Kyoko's frightened expression scared him.

"Okay don't freak out, but you have a piece of drift wood stuck in your arm."

He lifted his right arm and could see blood trickling down.

"There's a first aid kit on top of the fridge."

Kyoko ran to the house no questions asked.

Keisuke started to feel light headed, but he didn't want to faint in front of Kyoko.

"I've got it"

She gently removed the wood and started cleaning the wound.

"How does it look?"

"You might need stitches Keisuke"

"Aw man, I don't want to go to a hospital."

"Well I can give you the stitches if you trust me."

He turned the idea over in his head and was feeling unsure. Usually he'd only trust Ryosuke with these things.

"You've done it before?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes well I wanted to become a nurse until I changed my major, so I've taken basic courses."

He looked up at her and told her, "I trust you"

She threaded the needle gingerly; he couldn't feel a thing.

"That should heal up nicely" she said cheerfully.

Keisuke stood up and led Kyoko to the kitchen and got them some lemonade.

He handed her a glass and sat at the table with her.

"Thanks Keisuke"

"No problem, thanks for fixing me up. Hey can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to meet my parents sometime? My mom is very interested in 'the girl who occupies my time other than races' so she says."

"I…I'd love too" she said excitedly.

"Cool. I think it's almost five if you want to shower and get ready."

"Okay, do I get to know where we are going to dinner?"

"Nope!" he said cheekly.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Kyoko took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. After picking from the three outfits she had brought, she finally settled on one.

She chose a wistful navy chiffon dress that rested at the middle of her thigh and the sleeveless peter pan collar gave it a nice girly feel.

She stepped out into the small living room and Keisuke's awed expression made her blush.

"We match" she said tugging at the collar of his navy shirt.

He laughed and took her hand.

"Let's get going"

As they drove away, Kyoko looked at the beautiful place longingly. She hoped that they would visit the house again.

While cruising along the motorway they talked and joked with each other.

"Tell me Keisuke, what exactly is your brothers' deal?"

"Deal?" he asked confusedly.

"You know, like what kind of girls does he like? I've never heard anything about him having a girlfriend."

"He used to go out on dates, until he got his license and his FC. There was one girl though, her name was Kaori. I think she was a little older than him, something like that. Anyway, she was in an arranged marriage, but she was in love with Ryosuke. I think she loved her fiancé too, but not enough. Her father would not call off the marriage; she killed herself. My brother was very vague about the whole thing; that is how he is though."

"Oh my gosh that's so awful. I don't think I'd want to date after something like that either."

Kyoko could now see why Ryosuke only associated with his crew and Keisuke. He probably shares a lot of guilt in Kaori's death, being distracted was his way of coping.

"Yeah, but lately he's been very different; he's been a little more light in his presence."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I can tell he's been a lot happier recently. Maybe because I'm his brother I notice these things."

"That is true. You and he seem very close."

He laughed a little.

"Yeah sometimes. I've never asked you, but do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kyoko didn't say anything for a long minute.

"I did…he was my twin brother. He died in a car accident along with his friend. His friend was seventeen and Kazo was fourteen."

Keisuke had gone quiet; probably wishing he didn't say anything.

"Kyoko I'm so sorry I—"

"You don't need to be. It's been almost six years since Kazo passed away. I do miss him; he was like my best friend. After he was gone I stopped caring about my school work, my parents eventually quit caring about what I did because every time they saw me, they saw Kazo. That's also why I stopped working at my mother's sweets shop, Kazo was an even better cook than me and she kept expecting me to be just like him."

"Is that why you started working at the car shop?"

"Yeah cars were the one thing that made me different from Kazo. He just didn't have a knack for them like I did. Once I got that job at the shop, he had been gone for two years. I realized he wouldn't want me to be messing up the way I was; he would never have allowed it. I told you I wanted to be a nurse before. After they started showing the accident photos I couldn't deal with it. When things got better so did my relationship with my parents, they started treating me more like an individual.

"Well I wish I could have met him" Keisuke said.

'He would have liked you' she thought happily.

Once they got off the highway their drive continued up Mt. Akagi. Keisuke took a turn up a small road and continued higher up the mountain.

The small road was covered in shadow from the arch of trees above; in fact, there were very few sources of light.

Kyoko began noticing a glowing light peak from over the small hill they were driving over. Then she saw it.

The glowing light had come from a small building at the end of the hill. The entire place was covered in more than a thousand yellow twinkling lights.

Keisuke pulled into a parking space in front and looked at the place with her in the same dreamy amazement.

"Keisuke what is this place?"

"This is where we are eating"

She followed him threw the traditional sliding door and removed their shoes.

"Takahashi, I'm glad you were able to make it." greeted the host.

"Thank you; I'd like the usual table."

The host led them toward the back of the restaurant and this let Kyoko see even more of the beautiful décor. The roof was flat and made entirely of clear glass. Although it was covered in ivy the twinkly lights weaved throughout giving a warm glow inside the restaurant.

They sat down on their knees at the table and a waiter immediately came to take their order.

"Should we start with something to drink? A pot of hot tea perhaps?"

"That sounds good" she said.

"I'll have the same and to start our orders, I think we will get the usual."

He looked at Kyoko for approval and she nodded.

"It will be out shortly sir"

The waiter bowed to them and left them.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say this is one of the most beautiful places I've been."

'It's even more wonderful because you're here' she thought.

The waiter brought out the hot pot and started boiling the soup for shabu shabu. Another waitress came with a large tray of raw meat, raw seafood, vegetables, and noodles.

"This is one of my favorite meals. I would order the same thing on my birthday every year until I was fifteen."

He smiled happily as he tossed things into the boiling pot of soup.

Kyoko's heart started beating at an irregular pace. His smile and easy going personality made him so wonderful. The fact that he was only this way with few and that she was one of them, made her feel like the blossom that gets picked from the tree of hundreds. She had always thought of herself as average, but Keisuke made her feel different.

"I guess that's why the host knows you, you came here a lot."

"Yeah, but I haven't been here in years. My parents, Ryosuke, and I would come here a lot. During my rebellious years with the Kanto motorcycle gang, the relationship with my parents faded."

"What about now?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"My mother and I are perfectly fine now; however, my dad and I are still on edge. We don't argue anymore since we don't talk much, but he is just a difficult person to talk to in general. He and Ryosuke don't even see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"At least things were fixable between your parents. What about that cousin you told me about, how is she?"

"Tsugumi? She's doing fine. Since it is summer break I don't see her that much. Ryosuke usually tutors her during the school year. I'm just amazed at how grown up she is now. She's sixteen now. I can still remember her being five years old and crying because I used a sling shot to launch her doll into a tree. I still sometimes treat her like a little girl even though she hates it. It's all in good fun of course."

"Goodness, I don't need to guess which brother was the little trouble maker." she joked.

"You'd be surprised. Ryosuke's done a few things in his day. Of course being him, he never got caught."

"Do tell" she replied slyly.

After they had finished their desert, Keisuke thanked the host and wished her well.

Kyoko strapped herself in the passenger side bucket seat of the FD and asked:

"Where to now?"

"Just a little drive" he said casually.

Kyoko bit her lip nervously; she had a feeling she knew exactly where they were going.

They drove silently to the same spot where they had ended their first date.

He said nothing to her and stepped out of the FD. Kyoko followed suit and leaned against the fender.

"I know what you're thinking, but you shouldn't worry about that happening." He told her.

She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not exactly the smartest guy, I'm not like Ryosuke. Most of the time it takes a lot of things to happen for things to finally get it through my skull, I thought about you a lot every since we met; more than you know. I chose to ignore my feelings, but at the same time I couldn't. When you would come and see me or we happened to see each other, believe me I was happy. I know I didn't always show it, but hopefully these past couple weeks you've see who I really am."

Kyoko could feel her heart clenching in anxiety. She watched him go into the FD's glove compartment and pull out a small square box.

He slowly opened it in front of her and then placed the box in her palm.

She had forgotten to breathe as she stared at the charm that lay in the box.

It was an exact miniature of a rotor from a rotary engine, plated in shinning silver and set in the center was a small sparkling diamond.

"I know I told you before that I won't always be able to be around, that's still true. I promise you that I will always try my best to make time and I hope you'll do the same. A rotary engine is unique like our hearts, passionate, driven, a true racer. The rotary engine may have a unique place in the racing world, but you and I have a unique place in this world."

He took her wrist and hooked the charm to her bracelet. She could feel tears start to swell in her eyes. Her eyes remained closed until she felt his palm curve around her cheek.

When she opened her eyes, his were staring right back at her.

"Kyoko, I love you. As long as you'll have me, then I want to be with you."

He kissed her and as he did she could feel all the repressed emotion through his lips.

"I love you Keisuke" she said as she fervently kissed him back.

In a flash, Kyoko recalled every memory she had of Keisuke, when they met, their race, that rainy night, and waking up in the hospital to him.

He slowly drew his lips away, but neither of them let go of each other; they were both breathless.

Before she could stop herself, Kyoko spoke her mind.

"I don't want this night to end."

"It doesn't have to" he whispered.

Kyoko could feel a rush of blood gather in her cheeks.

"Well…I…I" she stuttered.

"I mean it doesn't have to be 'that' if you don't want it to be…"

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Whatever happens, happens, but I do have one request."

He gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take me down the mountain at full throttle"

A huge smile grew on his lips.

"Let's go" he said confidently.

For the second time, Kyoko was riding passenger as Keisuke drove full throttle down Akagi. Each motion was perfectly synchronized as if they were one. You couldn't even feel the resistance when he would down shift. He was even better in his FD, it was like they were listening to each other.

She looked at Keisuke who was in full concentration and then she looked down at the rotor charm. As she held the charm between her fingers she smiled.

'We will always have each other, wherever our hearts take us.'

Author: This is the end to my first story. I really appreciate those of you who read and reviewed. The reviews and views really motivate me to write. I started to write another extension of this story involving more characters from the story sort of a 'stage 2' of Fate's Charms. If you guys are maybe interested in that let me know because I actually have a lot of free time for the next week so I'd love to upload it soon.

Rei Chun, yeah I totally agree I should have wrote a better race scene. My boyfriend actually read it and his reaction was hilarious. "Your boyfriend drifts and you just started drifting and you wrote this? Common babe" haha I was drying. My next story should be even better with more drama and action c:

Happy reading everyone.


End file.
